1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of amusement devices and games.
More particularly, in the technical field of a card game and the method of playing. More particularly, in the field of a new card game utilizing a specialized playing card imprinted with numerical indicia and specifying a novel method and manner of play according to varied forms and rules.
2. Description of Related Art
Card games have been around for centuries and tend to favor the forms, indicia and biases of various cultures. Anglo-centric regions tend to favor playing cards that are rectangular in shape and utilize alphabetic and numeric indicia, and such formats have become the norm. Conventional playing cards are typically divided into four suits with each suit containing thirteen cards ranking from Ace to King for a total of 52 cards. Game play typically centers on ranking systems with game mechanics that value comparative rank, because these dynamics are so conducive to strategizing while maintaining degrees of chance based on card distribution. Numerous games of varying degrees of amusement and complexity have been structured around conventional playing cards and with a few exceptions they continue to dominate the family and competitive card game market. Nevertheless, novel and challenging new card games are always well received.
Unconventional card decks and games have made significant market contributions for decades. It is the intention of this present invention to serve that specialty card game market. To date, most novelty card games that utilize letters or numbers are elementary in nature and educational in purpose with simple play mechanics that are more social in nature than intellectually stimulating or competitive. Without discounting the evident educational applications, this present invention moves well beyond these utilitarian limitations with the object of offering an unconventional game form that is an intellectually stimulating game based in simple arithmetic strategy with sophisticated and competitive play mechanics.
So as to reduce the complexity and length of the Detailed Specification, and to fully establish the state of the art in certain areas of technology, Applicant herein expressly incorporate(s) by reference all of the following materials identified in each numbered paragraph below.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,185, June 1987, Morley discloses a tile game in which the similarity to the present invention is limited to using a card matching style play and having the ability of the game device to match on multiple sides simultaneously.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,110, August 1991, Haskel discloses a card game in which the similarity to the present invention is limited to being a square card playable in all four orientations, using a card matching style play and having the play mechanic of placing one card atop another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,898, June 1996, Pavlovic discloses a card game in which the similarity to the present invention is limited to being a square card playable in all four orientations, using a card matching style play and using a fixed play area profile.
In U.S. Pat. Application No. 2004/0070144A1, April 2004, Markus proposes a card device in which the similarity to the present invention is limited to being a square card playable in all four orientations, using a card matching style play and using a fixed play area profile.
In U.S. Pat. Application No. 2004/0188937A1, September 2004, Young proposes a card device in which the similarity to the present invention is limited to being a square card playable in all four orientations and using a card matching style play with optional numerical indicia.
However, none of these patents or applications disclose the essence of this invention, namely, a definitive card game comprised of a plurality of square playing cards bearing single digit numerical indicia from 0-9 on all four edges in various sequences capable of variable arithmetic strategizing while providing multiple play orientations in a fixed card-matching grid format which permits a player to consider multiple play options for each card per play to maximize scoring. Nor does any prior art reference either a strategic competitive inter-relationship between separate sections of a playing area or a play mechanic of placing cards atop one another in a way that constantly changes the scoring complexion of the playing surface.
Applicant believes that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR 1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the invention or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR 1.57(c)(1)-(3), Applicant will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.